t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc Charger
Origins When the primordial templar, one of the first living things on the universe were projected to be extinct, they chose their best templar, Arc Templar to be cloned, which resulted in Arc Charger being born. They were put in stasis and remained for such for millions of years, until a supernova exploded in their host planet and nearly evaporated their entire planet. A nearby human spacecraft was sent to check the planet and discovered the ancient statis cells. They took both in and brought them back to Mars base. During the travel, Arc Templar and Arc Charger emerged from their millions of years slumber and since the humans did not speak their language, they thought of them as a threat or hinderance, so they killed the entire crew. Emerging on the Moon surface, which was still desolate, they realized they have lost a lot of their powers and weren't able to shift through dimensions. Both of them turned into lighting plasma and projected themselves to the Earth, where it looked a lot more hospitable for life. However, the air we all breathe wasn't made for them so it weakened them. They got captured quickly and imprisoned in solitary confinement for supernaturals. Remnants of the Big Bang In their last attempt to withstand the pressure from the Earth's heroes, led by the powerful alien ZeroCage, the forces of corruption and evil at D.A.S.K. tap into the powers of their now-prisoners Arc Templar & Arc Charger. Although weak, they have experimented on them a long time and know very well of their strong electric powers. Having no choice, and now being able to communicate with the humans by being tortured and implanted chips in them for translation, they obey and face off against the heroes and put up a dominating fight, even though they're outnumbered. Dodger is heavily injured and Earth's heroes are supposed to back off as they're feeling overwhelmed by these lightining superpowers that don't let them come anywhere near them. D.A.S.K. are celebrating the victory and plan to regain control of the world and setup an even stronger agenda to rule the world uncontested. ZeroCage goes alone, without the knowledge of his team to face the two electric superpowers. They expect him and they meet in a dark area inside the compound they are kept in, asking ZeroCage what is he doing there and that they easily electrocute him to death. He explains what they have become and how they're a tool of destruction to powers that delay the progress of the universe and asks and begs them to rethink their position and also promises to help them regain as much of their powers as possible. Whatever happens, happens, next thing you know is D.A.S.K. are proclaiming that the leader of the opposition, ZeroCage is captured and that all of his companions should turn themselves over and stop contesting D.A.S.K.'s will. Of course the heroes show up and they refuse to listen and are determined to fight to their very deaths. As the executives order to Arc Templar & Arc Charger to resume channeling their powers at the enemies, they turn on D.A.S.K. and destroy the power plant they're using to increase and direct their electricity powers. Meanwhile, the remaining three executives enter their last hope - robot machines with very dangerous arsenal and begin fighting with the heroes. After a long and exhausting fight, it's the heroes that stand victorious. They help Arc Templar & Arc Charger build armors that help them better absorb the air on Earth as their energy source and deflect the sun's radiation, which has enormous effect on their body composition. Arc Templar & Arc Charger ask to be left by themselves in a remote place where they can think and reevaluate their existence. D.A.S.K. falls and is recreated into T.1.W. and Aurora Rose is named CEO. To be continued... Gallery '' Arc Charger Release Artwork.jpg|Arc Charger Release Artwork '' *''From a spark comes eternity.'' *''I promise you swift matter disjunction caused by an unparalleled surge of electricity.'' *''Death by thunder shall befall anyone that opposes me.'' *''A new eternity dawns.'' *''We can fry you right here, right now! Give us a reason not to.'' *''The last of us.'' Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Primordial Category:Lightning Elemental